1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for adjusting a ring tone volume and a mobile communication terminal using the same, and in particular, to a method for adjusting a ring tone volume and a mobile communication terminal using the same, by which it is possible to adjust a ring tone volume in consideration of the place and circumstance where a ringer sounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication terminals have become a popular part of daily life, users have frequently changed ring tones of a mobile communication terminal according to a fashion or the user's own inclination. The ring tone of a mobile communication terminal can also be set to have various melodies and various sounds according to various desires of users. Thus, there are many service providers which provide various ring tones, so that users can download a desired ring tone to their terminals.
Generally, once the ring tone volume of a mobile communication terminal has been set at a single level corresponding to a volume which a user regards as suitable, the set ring tone volume is maintained before it is reset by the user.
However, most mobile communication terminals allow a ring tone to ring at a single level set by users. Therefore, the ring tone volume may be so low that the user cannot recognize it or the ring tone volume may be so high that it may interrupt other people. That is, if the ring tone rings at a high volume level in a quiet place, it may interrupt people nearby the user, and if the ring tone volume rings at a low level in a noisy place, it is so low that the user cannot hear it.
As described above, a mobile communication terminal is used under various circumstances such as public libraries, meeting places, performance places, etc. However, according to the conventional art, since it is only possible to adjust the ring tone volume, the ring tone continuously rings at only the high level or the low level regardless of changing circumstances.
As described above, in the conventional art, many methods related to the ring tone change of a mobile communication terminal have been provided in order to satisfy user requirements. However, there has been no method by which a user can directly adjust ring tone volume by means of a desired scheme according to circumstances.